1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing optical lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing optical lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for compact image capturing optical lens assemblies is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact image capturing optical lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact image capturing optical lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact image capturing optical lens assembly employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high specification, such as Smart Phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact image capturing optical lens assembly have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four-piece lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact image capturing optical lens assembly. Furthermore, the trend in modern electronics is developed toward increasingly higher performance and compact size. Therefore, a need exists in the art for providing a photographing lens assembly for use in a mobile electronic product that has excellent imaging quality without too long total track length.